iDon't Wanna Be In Love
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Seddie AdamxCarly GibbyxTasha - Freddie sneaks out to prove he can be a dare devil, but who's he trying to prove it to? And Sam's in love! But with who? My version of iOMG!


(AN:) Oh gosh, I **FINALLY** finished this fic before Saturday! And speaking of Saturday - **WHO'S EXCITED FOR iOMG **? In honor of our new episode (AHHHHHHH HOPEFULLY IT HAS TONSSSS OF SEDDIE IN IT!) here's a fanfic about our favorite couple in the entire universe :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte, Call Me by Robbie Nevil, iCarly, iOMG script/episode, or the conversation that's supposedly supposed to happen between Carly and Freddie some time in the future.**

* * *

><p>Freddie stood in front of his bathroom mirror, making last minute touches on his hair. Tonight was the first night he decide to straighten it instead of gel it up. It was a new him, and he felt like a new person.<p>

This was also the first night he was going to sneak out of his apartment as soon as his mother went to sleep.

Ever since Sam told Freddie he never done anything fun on the weekends, he wanted to prove that blond haired girl wrong. He could do something fun and exciting, like breaking out of his house. Sure, Sam did that every single day and she just had to walk out her front door, but it was all Freddie could think about at the time.

And also the fact that he was going to a club...something Fredward Benson would never do, but looks like he's proving everyone wrong tonight.

Heck, he couldn't believe it himself either how he was doing something he only dreamed of doing. At least it was with people he knew instead of by himself or else Freddie was sure things were going to fail.

His pear pod started to vibrate in his pocket, so Freddie reached in his back left butt pocket and took out the phone, not bothering to look at the Caller I.D. for he was afraid his mom would wake up. She was the lightest sleeper...

"Hello?" Freddie whispered into the phone.

"Freddie, we're outside," Adam's voice came from the other side of the line. "Get your butt through the window and let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Freddie shook his head, but still wondered if he was able to make it out alive if he went through the window...

Nah, forget that; he'll just stick with going through the front door. Sure, his mother was a light sleeper and would probably hear him, but that's why he programed her room to be sound proof.

Freddie Benson learned a few new things now that he's a junior in high school.

_Well, it's now or never, Benson_, Freddie thought to himself as he fished a tiny remote out from his pocket with a single red button on it. With a push and after hearing a click, Freddie made his way out of his bathroom and out of his room, carefully tip toeing to his mother's room to test his new invention.

Freddie knocked on the door and then placed his ear there. After a minute by not hearing anything, Freddie knew it worked, so he fixed his blue and white checkered shirt, and walked out his front door like planned.

Freddie was someone who would start arguing with Lewbert as soon as he started yelling, but this night he just completely ignored him and walked straight out the door where Adam's car was in the parking lot along with Tasha and Gibby.

"Freddie!" The three yelled when seeing the tech producer.

"Hey guys, we're all ready?" Freddie asked, jumping into the car right next to Adam in the front seat.

"Is Sam and Carly coming along?" Adam asked, turning his car on.

"Uh, no..." Freddie said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't really tell them to come."

"And why not?" Gibby leaned forward to get a better look at Freddie, knowing he was hiding something. "They're your best friends."

"Well, Carly never leaves her house this late and Sam...well, Sam's just not home right now."

"Where is she then?" Tasha asked.

"She's on a...date."

Adam stopped the car right before they were leaving the Bushwell Plaza parking lot having everyone almost fall out of the car if it wasn't for their seat belts.

"A date?" Everyone asked together. "A date with who?"

Freddie swallowed. He knew they were going to ask, but he still hoped they weren't going to. "Pete."

"But I thought they broke up," Tasha said. "I mean last time I heard."

"Yeah, well, Sam decided to give him another chance," Freddie crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against his seat.

"I see someone's jealous," Adam commented as he pressed on the gas and finally left the parking lot.

"Since when am I jealous of Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Not jealous of Sam," Gibby said, him and Adam smirking for Gibby knew what Adam was thinking. "Jealous of Pete."

"I am not, repeat **NOT**, jealous of Pete!" Freddie yelled a little to fast for anyone to believe him.

"Freddie, when are you going to admit it?" Gibby asked. "I mean, even **I **know about your crush on Sam."

"I don't have a crush!" Freddie continued to lie, even though everyone already knows the truth. He just groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Whatever you say, Freddie," Adam said between laughs and everyone laughed along with him.

When the gang got to the dance club everyone pretty much split. Gibby and Tasha went straight to the dance floor and Adam went to the DJ to take the music in their control. Soon, the dance club was booming a fast, heart bounding song that made Freddie want to dance, but he wasn't in the mood for it anymore.

* * *

><p>When Freddie thought of the plan to sneak out of the house, he was so excited to prove Sam that he could do something crazy, but when Adam mention her...his feelings changed. Why was his feelings changed when Adam mentioned her than when he did himself? Well, maybe because Adam had a different meaning to why he mentioned Sam.<p>

Freddie rolled his eyes and mentally smacked himself. Why should he care He came here to have fun, not worry about anyone or anything. He had about 6 or so hours left outside, so he should enjoy it while he can!

* * *

><p>Carly, Sam and Pete together came jumping into the dance club. The three all had smiles on their faces and were laughing when Adam came over.<p>

"Carly, Sam, Pete!" Adam called, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss before sharing a handshake with Pete and ruffled Sam's hair before she smacked it away.

"What's going on?" Pete asked, looking around the club.

"Nothing really," Adam said, wrapping an arm around Carly's shoulder. "Gibby, Tasha, Freddie and I came about ten minutes ago."

"Whoa, wait, Freddie?" Sam asked, hearing only his name.

"Yeah," Adam nodded. "Did you know that he was trying to impress you?"

"Impress?" Carly repeated. "Why would he want to do that?"

Adam shrugged. "Don't look at me. He said he wanted to go to a dance club so I brought him here."

"Wow, I never knew Freddie had it in him," Sam commented.

"No one would even guess," Carly said. "I wonder why out of all people he wanted to impress you."

"Oh, I have an idea," Adam said as he walked away from the three before they asked him what it was.

* * *

><p>"Freddie, Sam's here!" Gibby yelled, running towards the brunette as he was sitting on the side drinking soda. He was holding Tasha's hand and she was nodding, confirming what Gibby said.<p>

"So?" Freddie asked, tilting the can to the side in his hand.

"Well, ask her to dance!" Tasha said.

"Uhm, are you guys crazy?" Freddie asked, getting up from his seat. "She's probably here with Pete because of their date. Why would I take her away? I'm not the kind of guy."

Freddie set his can down, walking away from Tasha and Gibby, but the two didn't take the hint. They just continued to follow Freddie.

"Sam belongs with you!" Gibby said.

"Since when have you've become Cupid, Gibby?" Freddie asked, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Since he's actually right for a change!" Tasha answered, peaking her head to the side to see Freddie in full view and Gibby laughed.

Freddie stopped walking and turned around, seeing both Gibby and Tasha now giving him the puppy dog eyes. It wasn't working with Gibby, but Tasha...Freddie tried to look away, but he just swallowed and sighed.

"Alright, fine," Freddie threw a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Alright!" Gibby yelled as Tasha squealed. "I know the perfect thing to grab Sam's attention."

"I'm afraid what it is," Freddie said in a monotone before Tasha grabbed Freddie's hands and Gibby pushed him towards the small stage near the DJ booth.

Adam jumped up on the stage, having Tasha share the plan she and Gibby came up with when they first arrive to the dance club and Adam covered his mouth smiling, knowing it was a great idea too. Freddie already had a feeling what they were going to do, so he just took a deep breath and reached for the mic, turning down the music still playing.

"Uh...hi everyone," Freddie said into the mic, his voice echoing through the entire club.

"Hi!" The crowd said in return, some giving him a wave.

Before Freddie said something else, his eyes searched through the crowd, and it didn't take him long for his eyes to land on the special demon Blond standing towards the back with Carly on one side and Pete on the other, both her and Carly smiling wide when seeing Freddie.

"Well, you might know me as Freddie, the producer of iCarly," Freddie said into the microphone, always having the same greeting when being in a public place since iCarly was a huge show **EVERYONE ** knew about. "Well, tonight I'd like to sing something for someone...and I know she'll know who she is once she hears the song."

Everyone's already interested in what Freddie was going to sing for that wasn't a rare sign...in fact, no one has **EVER** seen Freddie sing so this was the first time.

Freddie looked to his left and the DJ was back at his turn table. With one nod, the DJ already knew what song to play thanks to Gibby's suggestion and with a deep breath he started.

"_She's going out to forget they were together. All that time he was taking her for granted. She wants to see if there's more than he gave she's looking for..."_

Sam was leaning her weight on one leg as her arms were crossed, but when she heard the first three sentences, she already knew who this song was for.

Well, it was between her or Carly actually.

Freddie tries to point to Pete, "_He calls her up," _he has his thumb against his ear and pinky near his mouth as an imaginary phone. "_He's trippin on the phone now." _Freddie shakes both of his hands. "_He doesn't want her out there and alone now. He knows she's movin it- knows she's using it. Now he's losing it. She don't care!"_

Freddie starts to jump up and fling his arms up and down.

"_Everybody!" _Freddie yells into the mic when he stopped jumping and raised one arm. "P_ut up your hands say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love!" _As Freddie sang the others in the place said it at the same time too. "_Feel the beat now. If you've got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love."_

"Did you know Frednub could sing this good?" Sam asked as she pointed to their brown haired best friend.

"I didn't even know Freddie had the guts to do something like this!" Carly yelled over the music.

Freddie walked a few steps backwards. "_Back it up now. You've got a reason to live say I don't wanna be in love," _He raised a hand and fist pumped. _"I don't want to be in love. Feelin' good now don't be afraid to get down say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love."_

Freddie never felt this much energy in his body. After the first chorus, he couldn't just stop now – he had to continue on and that's what he did. The tech producer looked at Sam who was still standing in the back completely in shock, and of course Pete had her arm around her shoulders which got Freddie mad.

"_He was always giving her attention," _Freddie sang, still looking at Sam and Pete._ "Looking hard to find the things she mentioned. He was dedicated by most suckers hated. That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him."_

Why did all this happen to Freddie?

"_She calls him up. She's tripping on the phone now. He had to get up and he ain't comin home now. He's tryin' to forget her. That's how he got with her. When he first met her. When they first got together."_

Freddie took the microphone off the stand and jumped down from the stage, walking to the middle of the crowd.

"_Everybody," _Freddie raised one arm again and formed his hand into a fist,_  
>"put up your hands say I don't wanna be in love." <em>The people around him followed, repeating, "_I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now. If you got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love!"_

Freddie jumped back up on the stage, but didn't place the mic on the stand. Instead he kept holding it and stood right on the edge of the stage, seeming like he was about to fall off, but he also had practiced keeping balance over the years too.

"_Back it up now. You got a reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love. Feelin' good now. Don't be afraid to get down say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love."_

And at that moment, Sam knew something was wrong. Not just with Freddie, but with this whole situation. She had a feeling she wasn't suppose to be standing where she was with Pete as her date. Heck, he wasn't even suppose to be her boyfriend...it all felt wrong.

"_You got nothing to lose. Don't be afraid to get down. We break up. It's something that we do now. Everyone has got to do it sometime. It's okay, let it go. Get out there and find someone."_

Sam shook her head. Why was she getting all this in her head? Of course she should be here! Pete was perfect for her and no one else could ever make her more happy...right?

"_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here. Get off the wire you knew everything was good here. Stop what you're doin' you don't wanna ruin the chance that you've got to find a new one."_

Sam grabbed Pete's arm and pulled her close to him. "I'm going outside for some air, okay?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Pete asked.

"No, stay here," Sam said before letting him go and walking outside.

"_Everybody put up your hands say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now. If you got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love."_

Freddie had no idea that Sam had left, but Carly did and she didn't want to follow after her like she would have. Instead, she went the opposite way and chased after Freddie this time.

"_Back it up now. You got a reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love. Feelin' good now. Don't be afraid to get down say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love. Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good."_

Freddie placed a hand where his heart is, feeling it pumping faster then it ever has as he heard the audience clapping for him. Of course Freddie had to bow, and he did, laughing a little. Especially when seeing his two best friends going crazy by screaming and jumping up and down. In fact, Freddie was proud of himself too.

As everyone's busy clapping their hands for Freddie's job well done, Carly comes out of no where and pulls Freddie behind into the back rooms.

"Carly?" Freddie asked when Carly let go of his arm to close the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I deserve answers, Freddie," Carly said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him. "You snuck out of your house to come to a dance club just to impress Sam and I with no date whatsoever, sing up on a stage about how you don't want to be in love..."

Freddie interrupted her. "Wait, how did you know all this?"

"Adam told me everything when Sam and I got here. Now tell me Freddie what's up with you?"

Freddie signed, having his hands in his jean pockets. "Can't we just not talk about it?"

Carly was a little shocked. "No, we **CAN'T** just not talk about it."

Freddie pointed to the door and took a step towards it as he said, "But people are waiting for me to..."

Carly stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest to stop Freddie from leaving. "I don't care!" The brunette was really going crazy now from the suspense. "**ARE YOU IN LOVE**?"

Freddie couldn't believe what's going on between him and his best friend. He promised her he would always tell her everything, and it was so easy to talk to her, so why was he getting stuck now?

"So...is that a new shirt?" Freddie asked, looking at Carly's black rockstar shirt hoping it would change the topic.

Carly really wanted to smack Freddie so hard. "**ARE YOU IN LOVE OR NOT**?" Carly lost it.

"Yes," Freddie finally admitted, looking down at his shoes.

Carly sighed, finally relaxing after Freddie told the truth, but she was worried again for she didn't want things to end like this. "But you promised that you wouldn't fall in love as long as we-"

"I didn't say I was in love with you," Freddie said it so quick it almost knocked Carly off balance.

"You're not?" Carly asked more in a whisper.

Freddie shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," Carly shook her head this time. "I mean, it's a good thing you're not in love with me. But if I'm not the girl then who's...?"

Carly's eyes stretched wide when it clicked in her mind the other girl in Freddie's dream.

"You're kidding," Carly whispered.

Freddie shook his head and shrugged. "It's true. I did this all for her, but of course why would she care, right? She has a boyfriend."

Freddie didn't bother to hear Carly. He just walked around her, letting Carly's hands drop back to her side, and out the room back to the dance club. The news hit Carly so hard, she didn't know what to do or how to take this.

But one thing was for sure – she had to tell Sam before it was too late.

* * *

><p>After a short while Carly came out of the room and saw everyone still dancing, especially Freddie with Gibby and Tasha while Pete was with...other girls that wasn't Sam. Adam was at the DJ so Carly decided she had to go to him first.<p>

"Hey, have you seen Sam?" Carly asked, still looking around the room.

"No, I haven't," Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Carly gasped, getting an idea. "Not now, Adam, I have to find Freddie." And she took off without hearing or saying another word.

"Freddie!" Carly tried her best to scream over the music to get Freddie's attention, but it didn't work. She just groaned before grabbing Freddie's arm and pulling him off the dance floor and towards the drink counter where she could hear herself think better.

"Freddie, you have to go outside and admit to Sam you love her," Carly said it flat out like it was no big deal.

Of course, Freddie just stared at her like she grew another head.

"I'm serious Freddie!" His face said it all to her.

"No, I won't tell her!" Freddie yelled. "I can't believe everyone's telling me to do so! She's on a date for crying out loud."

"But do you see her here?" Carly asked as she turned Freddie around to look at the crowd of people dancing. "She's not! She went outside and," Carly turned Freddie back around to face her, "You need to go to her and admit the truth before it's too late."

Freddie didn't know what to say so he just looked down.

"She thinks she's in love with Pete!" Carly blurted out. She let go of Freddie and covered her mouth. Freddie's head shot up, looking at Carly.

_Whenever you need someone to talk to_

Freddie slowly backed away from Carly, slowly shaking his head as he kept his eyes on her. Carly tried to cover up what she just said, but she knew no words could keep Freddie from changing his thoughts.

_I wanna be the one you can run to_

Freddie shouldn't have decided to prove himself worthy to Sam. He should have just kept this all in a dream – at least his heart still would have been in one piece unlike it is now.

_Make things right_

Freddie had to know if this was all true. No, wait, he couldn't go up to Sam and asked if she was in love with Pete because obviously he wasn't supposed to know.

And this was Sam...he had to support her no matter what.

_You know you can call me_

Freddie walked outside of the club and there was Sam, hugging herself as she looked up at the dark sky alone.

"Sam?" Freddie called.

Sam jumped before turning around and seeing Freddie standing there. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her face before getting up to face him.

"What do you want Freddie?" Sam asked, not bothering to give him a nickname this time.

_Whenever you feel down and too lonely_

"Look..." Freddie started to say. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in before continuing on. "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back, but you never know what might happen."

Whoa...did he really just say all that?

_You need a friend_

Sam shook her head, smiling as he saw her eyes getting filled with water. He was afraid he said something. But before he could ask, Sam attacked him with a kiss, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Freddie was just in complete shock.

_Someone who will come through every time_

"You nub," Sam said, breaking the short kiss. "Carly told you I'm in love with Pete, right?"

"S-Something like that," Freddie placed a hand on the side of his head to stop the spinning. "Why?"

"This was all a set up to show you I don't!" Sam laughed, fixing her red and white stripped shirt. "I love you, you dork. It took a long time to get it through, but it finally did."

_You know you can..._

Freddie laughed, smacking his forehead as Sam joined in, laughing too.

"So, wait," Freddie said between his laughs. "Does this mean...?"

Freddie wasn't able to continue his question for Sam only pulled Freddie in by his blue shirt, having it against her red shirt to hopefully make purple as they kissed again.

_...call me_


End file.
